My Best Friend's Brother
by SailorStarHealer88
Summary: Usagi and Kakyuu have been friends ever since they were four when they we’re next door neighbors. As they grow up Usagi finds herself falling in love with one of three of Kakyuu’s brothers Seiya.
1. Childhood Part 1

A/N-Hi! I was talking to one of my friends the other day and I asked her what do you think I should do and she said maybe you should try an A/U fic and I was like yea I think I should too sooooo here we go my first a/u fic  
hope you enjoy . Disclaimer-I do not own anything the wonderful Naoko's mind could come up  
with including Sailor Moon and its characters.  
  
Here is the plot- Usagi and Kakyuu have been friends ever since they were  
two when they we're next door neighbors. As they grow up Usagi has been  
falling in love with one of the three of Kakyuu's brothers Seiya.  
  
Chapter 1- First meetings  
  
A two year old girl with two large buns that look like odangoes looks out  
the window watching the movers move the new family into the house next  
door. She sees a girl and three boys. The girl has red hair that's in a  
weird shape. In her hair their is two loops and what is left is hanging down in two long thin pigtails. One of the two boys has chestnut brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail and is the tallest. The next boy is the shortest of the three with silver hair. Like the tall one he had a short ponytail in the back but it was looser. The last boy wasn't as tall as the first but wasn't as short as the second. His hair is the exact same as the  
one with brown hair but it was midnight blue.  
  
Her concentration was cut off by her mother "Usagi come on were going to go see the new neighbors" she said holding out her hand. Usagi gladly took it  
as she hopped off her windowsill.  
  
Usagi and her mother proceeded down the stairs and out the door to meet the  
new family next door. They approached the family of five, and then her  
mother started introducing her and her daughter. "Konnichiwa I am Ikuko Tsukino and this is my daughter Usagi" She said pulling Usagi in front of  
her.  
  
"Konnichiwa I'm Akina Kou and this is my husband Masumi and are kids" she said pointing to the children Usagi was looking at before "Seiya is the one with the midnight blue hair, Taiki has the brown hair, and Yaten is the one  
with silver hair. There all four. They are fraternal triplets. And then over here is my youngest and only girl, Kakyuu she's only two. How old is  
your little girl?" she finished.  
  
"Oh Usagi is the same age as Kakyuu" she smiled back at the woman with reddish brown hair, and the man next to her with a hair style like Yaten  
and the color of Seiya's.  
  
"I think they'll make quiet good friends" she said smiling watching her children and Usagi playing in the grass keeping her eye mainly on Usagi and  
Seiya...........................................  
  
So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!Oh yea please don't flame me for my grammar or spelling this hasn't gone through my beta girl yet don't worry the rest of my chapters will be. I think this will be a long one 


	2. Childhood Part 2

A/N-Ok THANK YOU THANK YOU TO STAR17P AND TRUNKSVEGETAFRODO FOR BEING MY FIRST 2 REVIEWERS !! Anyways here are some notes to both of you- STAR17P-In my opinion you should continue Starlight for now it's a good story no offense but its better the A New Future in my opinion TRUNKSVEGETAFRODO- Please update soon I like your story One to Rule Them All it's interesting please update soon!!!!!!! Okay now that I'm done with that I have to let you all know something. I really don't like writing stories that start when their children I wish I could just skip it but I can't. So anyways my chapters won't be that long till they grow up.  
  
P.S.-I changed some things their all the same age. I had to make Kakyuu, Usagi, and the starlight's the same age for reasons in later chapters. So they were all four when they met.  
  
Childhood Part 2 – First Day at Juuban Elementary  
Two years later  
  
It was the end of summer and the group of five was playing in the front yard of the Kou's house. Akina Kou came out and approached the group and called Usagi to talk to her. Usagi skipped over to where she was standing. "Usagi-san, you're going to have to stay with us for awhile. Turns out your little sister wants to come out early." she chuckled at her last sentence. "Anyways I'll get Seiya to help you get what you need and remember to bring your school supplies and uniform because tomorrow is your first day of school." She said heading towards the direction Seiya was standing.  
  
"Seiya-Chan, can you please help Usagi-san get her stuff to stay over." "Hai Oka-san" he said catching up to Usagi who was proceeding into her house. "Ohayo odango" he said finally catching up to her. Usagi gave him a death glare then sighed. Ever since they met he always poked fun at her hair and called her odango.  
  
After they got all of her stuff and settled her in Kakyuu's bedroom, they all sat down and had some tea before bed with Mrs.Kou "Oka-san, is Oto-san going to be home by the time we start are first day of school tomorrow?" Seiya asked taking a sip out of his tea. "Iie, he will still be in America till Thursday" She said looking disappointed. "Oka-san don't be sad. We all know that Oto-sans job brings him to America a lot don't worry" Kakyuu said smiling at her mother.  
  
After their tea they all got settled into bed. As Kakyuu was getting into bed she looked at Usagi who was al nestled into the extra bed and asked "Usagi do you think that Seiya and you would ever get married? Oi then we'll be sisters that's cool!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Hai that would be cool but I don't think I would ever marry him. Seiya is only my friend" when she was finished Kakyuu sighed and turned off the light.  
  
The next day Ikuko called and wanted to talk to Usagi. Akina told her to hold on while she went to wake up Usagi. To her surprise when she went into Kakyuu's room she saw the three boys and the girls sitting down playing a hand game. "Usagi-san your mother is on the phone" Akina said holding out the phone. Usagi got up and took the phone. "Ohayo Oka-san" she said smiling into the phone. "Ohayo sweetheart, I hope your not causing trouble for Mrs.Kou while Mr.Kou away" she said while Usagi gave a slight chuckle. "Iie Oka-san" she said back at the comment. "Anyways I'm just calling to say that you're going to have a brother not a sister!" she sounded overly excited on the phone "his name is Shingo and because he wanted to come out when we we're in America we won't be home for another week so take care sweetheart aishiteru sayonara" Usagi tried to say something back but her mom already had hung up.  
  
An hour later they we're in the car on their way to the first day of school. As they we're getting out of the car Mrs.Kou thought 'I can't wait till they grow up'.................  
  
A/N- Like I said my chapters won't be as long as before. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sweet Love

A/N- GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Need I say more? I have been busy but here it is.

"Seiya! Stop it!" an odango haired sixteen year old ran away from another sixteen year old guy that was spraying her with the hose.

"Odango this is what you get for throwing that water balloon at me!" he chased her around the yard spraying her with the hose.

Usagi made a quick corner and went into her house. She had to get ready for her date. Her boy friend Mamoru Chiba was coming in less then an hour and she was soaked because of that baka Seiya. Everyone had some one besides Seiya and Kakyuu.

Seiya just finished his fourth girl friend this month. He's always saying 'they got too boring'. Usagi started to think about her raven haired neighbor. He was a tall muscular man. He had long hair pulled in to a low pony tail. His midnight blue eyes always made her melt. Usagi interrupted her thoughts thinking 'why am I thinking this way about that immature baka I have my Mamo-chan'.

"Oh hello Kakyuu I didn't see you there" Seiya bumped into his red headed sister.

"Oh don't worry about it Seiya" Kakyuu looked down. She had spotted the site of Mamoru Chiba. Usagi's boy friend she dreaded to say. She always loved him. Ever since she met him in kindergarten. 'How I wish to be her' she thought.

"Kakyuu what are you looking at" Seiya looked at what she was looking at.

He saw Usagi and her boy friend. Chiba Mamoru. How he wished to be him. He loved Usagi more then he could. He loved the way she would yell at him when she pulled on her pig tails. Or when she would hug him after one of her boy friends would dump her.

He loved looking at her nice curves and blue eyes staring at him. He loved being with her all the time. And has been using girls in tell the right time they could be together.

Mamoru asked her out before he could get the chance at Winter Formal. How angry he was.

He looked at her in her pink mini-skirt with her black cami and her fishnet stockings and black knee high boots.

She looked breath taking. He had missed the nights they would watch movies together and she would fall asleep in his arms.

Mamoru was a year ahead of everyone. He was seventeen. He was also the luckiest man alive to have a girl like her.

"I'm going inside to get ready. Another day another girl" Seiya laughed pushing away the thoughts of Usagi.

"Usagi-chan!" Kakyuu screamed over to Usagi. "Can you come over here for a quick second?" she asked.

"Just wait one second Mamo-chan" Kakyuu watched in dismay seeing her kiss his cheek as she headed towards her.

"What's up Kay?"(Kay is the nickname for Kakyuu)Usagi asked sitting next to her on the steps.

"When you get home do you want to sleep over? Everyone is coming. Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami included. Want to come?" Kakyuu especially wanted Usagi to come that way she can find out some things.

"Okay, I'll be over about nine okay?" Kakyuu nodded her head with a smile. "Ah Usa-chan you are my best friend" Kakyuu hugged Usagi. "Aw Kay you are my best friend too" Usagi looked up and could see and handsome Seiya walking out of his house.

He was wearing a blue silk blouse and jeans. 'How could something so simple look so sexy on him? His midnight blue eyes look so good with that shirt….NO! Usagi you have some one other then that annoying baka. Mamoru is ten times better then him!' Usagi fought with herself.

"Oh hello Odango" Seiya patted one of Usagi's buns that sat on top of her head. "Gr I told you to not call me that!" Usagi swatted his arms.

"Oh well" Seiya started walk to his car while Usagi walked to Mamorus'.

Seiya and Usagi opened their doors and before getting in locked eyes.

'Oh how I wish I was that girl going in his car" Usagi thought.

"Oh how I wish I was Mamoru in the car" Seiya thought.

A/N- Hehe my writers block is OVER! Yippee! Haha yes you will see tons of updates lately. So keep your eyes open! )


	4. Picking out for the Prom

A/N-I am in love with this story so much fun. He he.

'Usagi looked so beautiful tonight I wish I could have her' Seiya thought as he took the head of the cheerleaders to get her prom dress.

"Do I look fat in this dress?" the pencil thin cheerleader showed Seiya her short glittery pink strapless dress that barely covered her butt.

"For the final and last time NO! Stop calling yourself fat or I won't take you to the prom"

Seiya was getting disgusted with his green haired date for the prom. Sonoko was the captain of the cheerleaders and she was completely in love with him. He only agreed to go to the prom because she sang a catchy song and thought it was sweet and couldn't turn her down.

Flashback

Seiya was walking down the hall when suddenly Sonoko came running down the hall. "Seiya-ku!" she yelled. "I have something to ask you" Seiya said okay and started to face her.

She began to sing.

Prom is coming up.  
It's on the 17th of May.  
And I've got a message.  
That I want to convey.

I'll buy you a nice suit.  
And I can wear a pretty dress.  
You will watch me dance.  
And realize I am the best.

Will you go to prom with me?

We'll slow dance.  
And fast dance.  
And clap, clap, clap our hands.

My moves will be so hot.  
You'll have to stand under the fan.

This dance will be better.  
Then your favorite ice-cream.  
I cut like a knife.  
And dance just like a dream.

Let's go to prom  
ahh... let's go to prom  
so let's go to the prom.

Just you and me.

**("**Jesse Buy Nothing... Go To Prom Anyways!" Hellogoodbye")

Seiya just stood there in awe. He wanted to laugh but couldn't. It was sweet. So he turned on his charm.

"Of course I'll go to the prom with you. Now how about Friday I'll take you dress shopping then maybe dinner" he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and nodded her head. She started skipping down the hall after that.

End of Flashback

Seiya could never forget that day. It was the day Mamoru gave Usagi a promise ring after her and Mamoru got into a fight. The bad part was Usagi never told him they got into a fight in tell he gave her the promise ring.

"Seiya I'm finished! We can go out to eat now" Sonoko paid for her dress and headed towards Seiya.

"Alright" he turned around and she ran up to him and weaved her arms around him.

'Gah this going to be a long night' Seiya rolled his eyes as Sonoko held on to him so tight.

"Usagi did you pick out your dress? Want to go to the shop and pick it out?" Mamoru asked speeding down the highway.

"No Mamo-chan I haven't yet so let's stop there and pick something out" Usagi pointed to a small boutique.

He parked the car in the parking lot and they made there way in. Usagi immediately saw this white gown with diamonds. The dress' bottom had bows (a bit similar to Bell's dress in Beauty and the Beast) the top had the diamonds outlining the front. Then the sleeves hung off the dress, with bows on them, diamonds center of all bows on the dress.

"Mamo-chan! This is perfect!" Usagi yelped in glee. "Alright Usako I'll buy it for you" Mamoru kissed her quickly on the lips. Usagi gave a little giggle.

Usagi and Mamoru made there way to the front when Usagi saw Seiya and the captain of the cheerleaders leave the store with Sonoko with her arms weaved around him and she was holding on to him for dear life.

'Erg look at her. Holding on to him. EW it makes me sick. I should be there" she was on a rage then Mamoru interrupted her.

"Usako want the Tiara to match?" Mamoru said sweetly. Usagi nodded in response.

"Six hundred dollars and fifty cents is your total" the cashier said nicely to Mamoru.

"Oh Mamo-chan I'll pay for it" Usagi looked inside her purse for her cell phone to call her parents.

"No I have my own credit card now I'll pay for it" Mamoru took out his credit card and gave it to the cashier.

"Sonoko where would you like to go?" Seiya interrupted the girl who wouldn't stop talking.

"Oh let me see let's go to the Cultural Pearl!" she squealed in delight pointing to the five star restaurant across from the dress shop.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not made of money?" Seiya rolled his eyes. "Let's go to the new American restaurant John Harvard's. They have good hamburgers" Seiya's mouth started to water.

"Alright" Sonoko huffed.

"Usagi I'm going to treat you out to something special. We're going to the Culture Pearl" Mamoru and Usagi walked hand in hand out of the store with a bag in Usagi's hand.

"Oh Mamo-chan this is way too much" Usagi blushed.

"Don't worry I don't mind" Mamoru smiled back. 'I wish I was with Kakyuu…….'

A/N- I don't own John Harvard's. It's a popular restaurant near my friends' house. I don't own that song either. All courtesy of Hellogoodbye. Oh yea I don't own any Sailor Moon characters but I do own all the others. Review and tell me what you think.

PS- Thanks to Star17p for helping me with this story ) It means a lot. Ja Minna


	5. The Will

A/N-I'm having boat loads of fun with this story ! Ha well I hope you enjoy this chapter. And by the way. This isn't going to be a Mamoru bashing story for once haha.

But this is a Seiya and Usagi romance story. Stay tuned and tell me what you think.

She pushed the curtain over just a bit so that she could see the figures in the car.

"Ja Mamo-chan and thanks for everything. I appreciated it" the blonde figure kissed her boyfriend good bye and walked into the Kou household.

'How I long to be her' Kakyuu walked away from the window and into the party room where Usagi just arrived.

"Hey Usagi!" "Usa-chan!" everyone's voices filled the room. "Oh hello minna!" Usagi smiled back.

"So how was your date" Kakyuu put on a fake smile and tried to get details out of Usagi.

"Oh it was simply wonderful! First he bought me my prom dress then a tiara. Then we went to the Cultural Pearl! I didn't want to but he just insisted." Usagi started rambling about her date because she caught sight of Seiya peaking through the kitchen.

"Oh that's awesome!" Kakyuu put on her act. Inside she felt like crap listening to her talk about HER Mamo-chan.

"Mhm………..So who's all coming anyways?" Usagi asked.

"Well Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto are here and that's everyone" Kakyuu smiled.

"Oh" Usagi blushed. "I thought your cousin Setsuna was coming?" "Usagi are you okay? She never comes. Ha like a year ago she would've but now she's all Goth and stuff she doesn't want to be around sleepovers" Kakyuu stated.

"Oh well" Usagi put down her stuff. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Minako screamed hitting Usagi with a pillow.

"Okay now let's make this interesting" Kakyuu interrupted the conversations going around.

"Let's play truth or dare" Kakyuu smiled.

Kakyuu had plans for Usagi. She could feel that she likes Seiya and wanted to find out.

"Haha okay" they all sat in a little circle.

"Usagi-chan truth or dare" Rei asked Usagi.

"Um I think I'm going to go with dare" she smiled.

All the girls gathered and Kakyuu came up with a perfect question.

"What is the most you've ever done with Mamoru"

Seiya walked up the stairs with a rice ball in his mouth when he saw Taiki and Yaten talking in Taiki's room.

Taiki noticed he looked a little down and invited him into the room.

Everyone had gone to sleep after there little stupid game except Kakyuu and Usagi.

Kakyuu was happy because she got the question she's been dieing to ask out of Usagi. She was happy to know that she never did anything besides make out with Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan what are you thinking about" Kakyuu looked over to the blonde who was looking out the window.

"Oi Kakyuu nothing at all" she moved from the window to where Kakyuu was sitting up.

"Usagi I need to get something off my chest" Kakyuu changed her tone.

"Alright shoot Kakyuu. You can tell me anything we're best friends" Usagi wondered what she had to say.

"I know for a fact you knew I liked Mamoru. So why did you say yes when he asked you out?" Kakyuu gave her a mean cold look.

Usagi was speechless.

She didn't have anything to say. She herself didn't even know the answer to that.

"Kakyuu….I was told you didn't like him anymore. Like, when we were at the Christmas formal I came with Seiya and saw him flirting with another girl so I started dancing with Mamoru" Kakyuu carefully listened.

"He asked me out and I said I'd give him an answer at the end of the night. I started talking to Minako and she was telling me how you we're over Mamoru and moved on.

So I said yes." Kakyuu couldn't believe it. After all those months of despising Usagi for being an awful friend when it was Minako who made the mistake.

She was saying how she wished she was over him and could move on to some one else.

'Damnit Minako. She got it all wrong. I said I wish I was over Mamoru and needed to get over him so I said yes to going out with Motoki because I was trying to get over him. What a horrible mistake' Kakyuu looked depressed. She was also the reason for Seiya not getting his wish.

"Usagi, I need to tell you something about Seiya".

"Seiya this is all your doing. If you told Usagi from the beginning you wouldn't be so hurt right now" Taiki explained to his brother.

"God Seiya! Learn to speak up and not keep your feelings in side. That's the reason why we actually have girlfriends and you don't" Yaten was pointing the fact that Taiki and himself have Ami and Minako.

"Oh your help" Seiya started out of the door "oh and your girlfriends are coming upstairs" he yelled as he went past Ami and Minako coming upstairs.

Usagi sat there thinking of the things she said.

'Seiya loves you' kept on repeating itself in her head. It just was such a shock.

Her best friend's brother loved her. She always loved him but never believed he loved her back.

The guy who always picked on her and pulled her hair lover HER!

Seiya snuck into the kitchen to grab some coke. He snapped the cap back and started to drink it. As soon as he was finished he put it in the recycling.

Seiya peaked into the room where his sister was having some friends over.

He saw her sitting straight up staring off into space.

He walked over to her and took her out of her trance.

"Odango are you okay?" Usagi woke up from her trance. "Hai" she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Want to come upstairs with me and watch a movie?" Seiya held out his hand and she gladly took it.

They walked through the room quietly hand in hand.

'I feel so right' 'how wonderful this is' Seiya and Usagi thought in unison.

Still with their hands in a tight grasp they walked up the stairs in to Seiya's room without noticing the pair of four eyes watching.

'Finally' Yaten, Minako, Ami, and Taiki thought.

When they finally came in to Seiya's room they separated.

Usagi sat on his window sill while Seiya got a movie from his closet.

"Odango, what movie do you want to watch?" Seiya yelled out of the closet to the blonde.

"Oh 'The Notebook' please!" she giggled.

"Ah Odango that's a chick flick" Seiya yelled back.

"Seiya onegai!" she screamed back.

"Alright Odango but just this one time. Next time I get to pick" he turned off the lights and headed out of the closet.

He popped the movie in the DVD player and then Usagi and he laid on his bed.

They we're just in the beginning and thoughts of lovers rushed in their thoughts.

'Should I kiss her?' 'Should I kiss him?' 'Am I aloud to touch her?' 'Should I touch him?' they just started to think of lovers thoughts.

The part when the boy leaves came up and Seiya went for his chance.

Usagi was crying and he was there to confront her.

He put his arm over her shoulder and held her close.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

They finally got there wish.


	6. The Spark

A/N-Konnichiwa! Well I have good news in my life. I am going to Japan next summer ). I'm excited. Anyways this chapter was half written by me for obvious reasons. I had to change the rating and everything.

A Spark

Seiya and Usagi we're caught in a deep passionate kiss, never to depart. They both have waited for this for oh so long. Their thoughts clouded their minds.

'Oh how long I've waited for this'

'Oh how I love him so much'

'Her lips are so sweet'

'His mouth is so sweet'

'I am at peace'

'I'm in heaven'.

Seiya and Usagi pushed themselves fully onto the bed in tell Seiya was on top of Usagi and Usagi was on the bottom of him.

Seiya's hands were all over Usagi. He started from the odangoes of hair on top of her head to the middle of her exposed thighs. He traveled back up to the edge of her cheerleading shorts and stuck his hand down them.

'Oh my god! Is he doing what I think he's doing! Oh my god!" Usagi moaned in delight.

Seiya was pleased. He always did do tricks with girls. He brought back his hand that was under her pants.

"Mr.Kou stop playing games with me" Usagi breathed heavily finally escaping that everlasting kiss.

"Oh well sorry that I love teasing you Odango" Seiya lightly kissed her lips. Out of breath as well.

"When did you start calling me Odango?" Usagi asked.

"Since I thought it was cute" Seiya gave a sexy smirk.

"Well I can play better tricks" Usagi was playing along with Seiya. Usagi flipped over to where she was on top of Seiya.

Seiya could feel her un zipper his pants and pull them down.

He saw as she gave a quick smirk and went down on him.

'Is she really doing what I THINK? Oh my god! She's ACtulLY DOING IT!' Seiya moaned louder then Usagi did.

Usagi finished pleased with her job. She came back to where his mouth was.

"Pay back is a bitch" she laughed.

"No it's a pleasure" Seiya kissed her passionately yet softly.

They stopped for a second looking into each others eyes.

Their eyes said it all.

Usagi lifted Seiya's shirt up.

Seiya lifted Usagi's shirt up.

Usagi helped Seiya out of his pants.

Seiya helped Usagi out of her pants.

They we're kissing and touching so fiercely yet it was so soft.

"Are you ready?" Seiya asked at the sweat beads landed on Usagi's chest.

"More then ever" Usagi kissed him softly.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Yaten was in the middle of kissing Minako when he heard a loud thump in Seiya's room.

"What do you think is going on in there" Taiki and Ami we're cuddling on Taiki's bed.

"I don't know lets go check it out" Ami got up from the bed and made her way towards the door.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Yaten met Taiki in the hallway.

"I don't know. Let's go check to see if they are safe" Yaten touched the doorknob.

Seiya was about to enter when he heard the doorbell move.

'Shit' their minds said in unison.

"OH MY GOD! USAGI SEIYA?" Ami passed out on the floor but Taiki caught her fall.

"I shouldn't be here" Usagi got off of the bed and grabbed her clothes. "I'm going home. I mean I have Mamoru" She ran out of the door.

"Usagi! Come back!" Seiya ran after her with a sheet to cover himself.

"No get away from me!" she screamed back.

Seiya fell on his knees holding back his tears.

A/N-I hope you liked it )

I'll be finishing this soon


	7. Night Before Prom

A/N-Hello! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter ). The person who helped write that shall not be named. She doesn't write Sailor Moon stories anyways and told me not to mention her name. ) Enjoy.

Night Before The Prom

Usagi's parents and her little brother we're gone so it was alright for her to come home so late.

She ran in the kitchen because she was still naked.

She started to talk out loud to herself. "I can't believe we just did that. How could I be so stupid! I mean I love him and all but I am betraying Mamoru. I mean Kakyuu loves Mamoru too. But if I just break up with him. It would just kill him. Damnit I don't know what to do anymore" Usagi fell to the ground holding onto her knees crying.

"I know what I have to do to make things right. Even if he does get heart broken." Confident with her decision, Usagi wiped away her years and headed up to her bed room.

"Why did she do that" Seiya finally was dressed. "I mean I thought she loved me like I love her" Seiya sat down on his bed next to Taiki holding his head.

"Did she say you love her? Or are you assuming it." Taiki asked his brother.

Seiya mumbled something that sounded like 'I guess I assumed it'.

"What is that brother I couldn't here you?" Taiki asked his brother.

"I said I guess I assumed it." Seiya got very tense.

"Did you tell her you love her?" "No" Taiki slapped his fore head.

"Oh I see well my little brother." "OI! I was only TWO minutes younger!" "oh well, anyways you should let her know how much you care then maybe you'

"I have an idea" Seiya smiled to himself.

Two days later everyone was in school and it was the night before prom. Kakyuu came into the room looking happy with her date Motoki then she saw Usagi.

Her smile turned to a frown and she just continued to walk.

'What a mess I created' Usagi thought.

Usagi noticed that Seiya wasn't in school.

'Oh my oh my where is he. I hope I didn't upset him' Usagi was worried about Seiya.

Usagi day didn't get better.

Kakyuu shunned Usagi the whole day.

Usagi tried asking Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako. They said that she didn't even talk to them.

At lunch Usagi was sitting alone when Seiya's cousin Setsuna came over.

"Konnichiwa Usa-chan it's been such a long time" Setsuna sat down next to the depressed blonde.

"Oh my Setsuna yes it has. Where have you been?" Usagi acknowledged Setsuna's all black outfit. She was in Black fishnets, knee high combat boots, short skirt with loads of chains, tube top, with a mesh shirt, and a bunch of wristbands.

"Floating around I guess. I don't really talk to anybody anymore. Just a few people" Setsuna sat there still as a stone as she talked.

"Usagi I need to talk to you about something" Setsuna looked Usagi straight in the eye.

"Kakyuu is furious with what happened two days ago. I already know what happened. But why would you do that to her?" Usagi finally got the story.

"Oh my" Usagi was angry with herself. "I didn't know that she loved Mamoru still and I didn't think Seiya loved me so I went out with him. Then two days ago I found out he still does and always has and I let things get way out of control. I love him though. More then anything but then I have Mamoru. I don't love him as much as Seiya but I don't want to break his heart" Usagi stated looking at the ground, ashamed of herself.

"I could understand that but with Mamoru your breaking two hearts but if you broke up with Mamoru you'd only break his heart."

"Seiya! Why weren't you in school?" Taiki went into his room to see the sleeping form of Seiya Kou.

"ARG! SEIYA!" Taiki screamed out loud waking Seiya up.

"What do you want Taiki" Seiya shot straight up.

"Why weren't you in school today?" Taiki sat on Seiya's bed.

"Because I was up all night making a plan to make Usagi mine" Seiya smiled to himself.

"Oh God good luck with that" Taiki laughed and walked out of the room.

Seiya got up and headed towards his computer with his guitar.

He started to sing "Every time I try my best to…………."

'Why am I not with the one I love" a black haired man driving a jet black convertible road through the streets of Tokyo in lighting speed.

'I love her but I don't want to break _her _heart' he thought.

'This world sucks some times' the man pulled into the house.

A/N-O I am sneaky. OH OH OH! I would like to thank Star17p for helping me throughout the chapter ) it means a lot to me 33333333333.

How are you today by the way?

I love you so send comments please.

Most appreciated 33333333333333333333333333333333 haha

OH! I have a contest! Well for the person who can guess what Haruka and Michiru are going to be like or at least come close. You'll be in the next chapter ).

Deal? I hope so.


	8. Prom Night

A/N-This chapter is dedicated to my AWESOME, FANTASTIC, friend/fellow author Star17p 3. ) Anyways I am finishing this story soon. There might be two more chapters after this and a prologue. But like all it would be was wrapping this Fan Fic up.

I just read my story 'Alone'. Wow, that story is powerful. Sometimes I wonder do I really write these stories? It like is wow. Haha, if you're an author you will know what I mean. My style has changed so much. Do you remember that pitiful poem I wrote? Now I'm here. Well let me tell you my age. I've been writing since I was 13. Now I am 14, isn't that awesome? I have a long ways to go. But enjoy none the less 3

Love,

Ali-chan.

Prom Night

'Follow your heart Usagi-chan, it will lead you in the right path' Setsuna's words ran through her head as Usagi sat in the shower letting the drops of water run down her bare skin.

Usagi buried her face in her knees thinking about what she has to do tonight. She has a choice to keep her best friends miserable or have her boy friend she cares about very much.

She loves Mamoru but she loves Seiya more. She doesn't want to break Mamorus heart though. She knows that he'd be devastated if she broke up with him so soon.

'Ugh this situation is just making me so stressed out. Man I've been talking to myself a lot lately' Usagi laughed to herself.

Usagi picked herself up and took the shampoo that say on the side of her shower and started rubbing it in to her hair. She then put her full body underneath the shower head and cleansed out the shampoo. She followed the same suite putting in her conditioner.

She then grabbed the shaving cream and lathered her legs in it. Grabbing the razor she started to shave her legs then her arm pits.

She realized that she was due in an hour to the salon to get her hair and nails done for the prom. She quickly washed her whole body and stepped out of the shower.

Usagi took a near-by towel and wrapped her dripping wet body in it.

She headed out of the bathroom and went into her bed room to go get changed.

She dried her hair and her body and went inside her closet.

'I've got it! I think everyone will love tonight' Usagi smiled proudly coming out of the closet with a pair of black shorts and a green tank top on with green pumas on her feet.

She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

'She looks so beautiful. I hope she loves my gift' Seiya sat by the window guitar in his hand.

"Seiya take a shower then we'll practice" Taiki yelled to Seiya passing his room.

"Hai" Seiya got up and headed to the joined bathroom he shared with Yaten and Taiki.

He turned the knobs and went into the shower to feel the hot beads of water pelt his skin.

He washed and scrubbed in tell his skin was beat red. Then Seiya grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his hair. He could fell his skin getting tough then he went under the hot water once more and washed it out.

Seiya turned the knobs off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and headed out to his room.

He then dried himself off and headed into his walk in closet. About ten minutes late he came out with just his dress pants off and his shirt in his hand leaving his chest bare.

"Yaten, Taiki are you ready!" Seiya yelled to the others room. Yaten and Taiki came strolling in.

"Hai, Seiya" they said in unison.

"Alright, let's do this" Seiya grabbed his guitar and the sheet music that was by his computer.

Yaten and Taiki grabbed the keyboard and bass from the closet.

"Ready? 1…2….3…go" Seiya counted off playing a chord on the guitar.

'She looks so innocent. How can she live with herself' Kakyuu's long fiery red hair cascaded down her back as she got out of the shower, looking outside the window to see Usagi heading for her car.

Kakyuu grabbed a towel for both her hair and her body. She wrapped the one towel around her body and she used the other one to dry her hair off. She started to towel dry her hair heading for her room.

'Ugh I have to be there in thirty minutes' Kakyuu shrugged looking at her clock noticing the time.

She quickly towel dried her hair and put it in a pony tail. She walked into her closet and came out in a red t-shirt and faded jeans. She headed out of her door and headed for Seiya's room.

"Seiya, Taiki, Yaten" Kakyuu interrupted them. "What?" they said in unison.

"I'm leaving I'll be back in probably two hours. I'm going to the salon. Tell mom and dad if they come home. Ja" Kakyuu didn't let them say anything she ran down stairs and grabbed her keys and left the house.

"Tonight is the night I can feel it."

"Happiness will come to this group just wait."

"Everyone will meet their soul mates tonight."

"Tonight is the night" the girl covered in black finished her outfit with a black pearl necklace.

"Ugh" Usagi stepped out of the car having a different style then usual.

Her hair was pulled back in to a French twist that was made into a bun with little hair strands curled at the ends. Diamond studs covered her head. The biggest was in the center of her bun. She looked stunning. Her nails we're done in a simple French manicure with diamonds at the tips of every nail.

She looked stunning.

She started walking to her house putting her keys into her purse.

When she opened the door she could see her brother Shingo kissing her cousins friend Hotaru then she noticed her cousin Usagi (who they cal Chibi-Usa) looking very bored watching the television screen.

"Oi minna!" Usagi interrupted the couple. She could see that Chibi-Usa was pleased.

Shingo and Hotaru quickly unlocked lips leaving them both with a slight blush on their cheeks.

"K-ko-konnichiwa Usagi-chan" they said in unison. "Haha, how are you guys?" she asked putting her keys down.

"Good I would say Shingo, Hotaru, and I just got back from the movies" Chibi-Usa smiled.

"Awesome well I need to go get ready so I'll be right back" Usagi smiled heading up the steps to her room.

As soon as she got up there she headed to the bathroom grabbing her mothers' make-up case.

She brought to her room putting it down on her dresser.

"Okay, it's getting late let's go put these in the van then get ready" Seiya grabbed his guitar case and put his guitar in it and put it on his back.

Taiki and Yaten grabbed the keyboard and the bass and out them in their rightful cases too.

They brought the cases downstairs and into the van. When they were done loading the van they saw Kakyuu pull up in her car.

She like Usagi looked absolutely stunning.

Her hair wasn't up but it was down. Her fiery red hair cascading down her back in soft curls. All around her hair was red ruby studs. It looked magnificent. Her nails were a fire engine red with silver tips. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten we're at awe on how their sister looked.

"You look beautiful Kakyuu" Seiya was the first to speak kissing Kakyuu's cheek and hugging her. They all did the same. She then walked in the house with Taiki talking to him about her date and clarifying he was a suitable date for the prom.

The group walked up the stairs into their appropriate rooms.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru is here!" Usagi heard Shingo scream upstairs to her.

She quickly put on the white dress she had picked out. She then put on the white strap high heels she picked out to go with it. She topped off her outfit with a diamond long necklace and tear drop diamond earrings.

She quickly made her way downstairs when she saw Mamoru and her family starring at her.

But how could you not stare at her. She looked breath taking.

She was wearing the dress Mamoru bought her with matching white strap heals. She finished it off with a long diamond necklace and tear drop earrings. Her hair matched perfectly. Her make up made her look an angel.

She wore a light silvery eye shadow with dark black mascara outlining her eyes in a dark silver eye liner.

She wore a light shade of pink lip gloss. It was a soft pink that looked like it had hints of diamonds in it. She then wore a soft pink blush.

Usagi walked down the stairs and watched as her mom started to cry. She walked towards her mother and father and hugged them and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Let's just take pictures so we can go" Usagi smiled as Mamoru gave her pink roses with silver tips. "Arigoto Mamo-chan" Usagi kissed him on the cheek.

"Kakyuu are you almost ready?" Taiki knocked on the door to have Kakyuu walk out looking more beautiful then ever.

She was wearing a simple silky pale red dress that clung to her body with every curve. She wore a soft red lip stick with a coal black eye shadow. She then outlined her eyes with black eye liner and black mascara. She wore a black choker with a ruby in the middle and red studded earrings.

"How do I look?" She asked spinning around for Taiki.

"I'm proud to say you are my sister" Taiki smiled.

"You weren't before?" they both laughed, making there way down the stairs.

Kakyuu noticed her brothers wearing there usually suits they wore to formal occasions.

Seiya was in red, Yaten was in a pale blue, and Taiki was in a yellow suit.

Kakyuu then noticed her date Motoki standing in the door with light red roses.

"Where is Oka-san and Oto-san?" Kakyuu greeted Motoki with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well they just called" Taiki had a depressed look on his face "they are being hold up at work and said just to go."

"Oh okay well shall we go and pick up Minako and Ami" Kakyuu kept a smile on her face heading out of the door.

"Oi Alissa, Michele, Biliza!" Usagi noticed her American exchange students sitting at a near by table talking.

"Oh hello Usagi-chan" the group smiled as Usagi and Mamoru sat in the two sets that we're left.

"How are you twinie?" Usagi and Michele laughed. Michele and Usagi we're a lot a like. They have the same personalities and they both looked a lot alike except Michele had dirty blonde hair and Usagi had bright blonde. Michele had long dirty blonde hair that reached her mid-thigh when down when she's not wearing her hair in odangoes like Usagi. She had bright blue hairs and was about the same height as Usagi. She was wearing a black strapless dress with pink bead work on the right side. There was a slit that split the bottom leaving an empty area. In the empty area there was pink silk with pink chiffon over it. She wore black coal on her eyes with dark mascara then with a silvery pink tint on her lips. Her pink blush and pink eyeliner made her eyes stand out the most. She wore a pink choker with pink studded earrings. Her long dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back. She looked stunning.

"So Usa-chan how was your day?" Alissa was the tallest of them all. She wore something like Michele's dress but it was white and blue with a different bead work on the side. It was a blue strapless dress with a slit on the bottom where the white chiffon and silk laid. The bead work was at the ends of the blue of the dress. She wore a blue diamond long necklace with blue chandelier earrings. Her make up made her stand out the most. She wore two kinds of eye shadow. The base of it was a light blue eye shadow with silver outlining her eye. She had a sky blue eye liner on with silver mascara. She wore a silvery blue lip stick with a silvery shimmer on her cheeks. Her beach blonde hair wasn't that long but she wore it silky straight down to the middle of her back. She like Michele looked stunning.

"Yeah Usa-chan did you talk to Kakyuu?" the last girl Biliza asked. She was the in the middle of everyone's height. She wore a simple dark purple strapless dress that hung on to every curve of her body. She wore a coal eye shadow with a light purple shimmer on her cheeks. Dark mascara and a black eye liner made her eyes stand out the most. She wore a dark purple lip stick with a shine gloss over it. She wore a dark purple long necklace with dark purple chandelier earrings. She wore her long black hair in a long French braid to her knees. She looked very mature and also very stunning.

"Ugh my day was okay. I went to the salon and got my hair and nails done but I never got to talk to Kakyuu. I was planning on it but I never got time" the exchange students watched as Usagi started to frown.

"Aw Usa cheer up, I'm sure things will work out for the best" Alissa always made Usagi feel better.

"Thanks Alissa" Usagi smiled. "So how were all of your days?" Usagi asked the group.

"It was good. Our host mother helped us get ready and took us to get our hair and nails done too" they said in unison. They all lived in the same household due to lack of host families.

"Well I'll catch up on you later I think I see my friends coming in" Usagi smiled hugging them as she left.

"Oi minna!" Usagi ran over with Mamoru to the group of girls and Taiki, Yaten, Motoki (Kakyuu's date), Yoshi (Makoto's date), and Rishou (Setsuna's date) .

Setsuna was decked in black. She and Biliza we're also very good friends and twins. Setsuna looked exactly like Biliza who was elegant and poise.

Minako was in a simple spaghetti strap dress that hung loosely at the bottom but ran tight at the chest with yellow heals to match. She wore a soft pink lip stick and a soft yellow eye shadow outlined in black eyeliner and mascara to make a dramatic effect. She wore a silver chained necklace with a topaz gem hanging in the middle with yellow studded earrings. Her hair was cascading down her back in curls to her butt and her nails we're done in yellow with diamond studs on each of them.

Ami didn't wear a dress. She wore a skirt set. Her navy blue skirt flowed down like a ballerina's tutu with a strapless sky blue top that criss-crossed in the back with blue high heeled sandals to match. She didn't wear that much make up. She only wore a light blue eye shadow with black mascara and a soft blue tint on her lips. She wore a silver chained necklace with a sapphire jewel in the center with blue tear drop earrings. Her hair was in its normal style just curled a bit. Her nails we're a navy blue with diamond studs.

Makoto wore a simple halter green dress. She wore simple green sandals with rose earrings and a turquoise necklace. She wore a soft brown lip stick with a green tint eye shadow outlining her eyes with a dark green eyeliner and brown mascara. Makoto's hair was straight down the middle of her back with green nails with diamond studs.

"Where's Rei-chan? I know she doesn't go to this school but wasn't she going with Yuuichirou?" Usagi asked.

"Well Yuuichirou got sick and wasn't able to take her so she decided just not to come" Makoto explained.

"Oh well where is Seiya?" Usagi asked noticing Seiya was missing from the group.

"He's over there" Minako pointed to Seiya who was standing with the captain of the cheerleaders Sonoko. Minako could see the look of hurt in Usagi's eyes.

"Oh well let's dance" Usagi smiled motioning for the group to come to the stage.

"Oh my god! Look who it is! _They _are playing our prom!" Minako almost passed out seeing her favorite duo playing on stage.

"Yes Haruka and Michuru are playing!" they we're watching Haruka playing the piano accompanying Michuru who was playing the violin.

'This night is amazing' Usagi smiled to herself dancing.

'She looks so beautiful' Seiya thought to himself looking over to see the angel of his dreams. Then he saw Alissa come strolling over. He sees and evil look on her face and pretends not to see her.

Alissa sneaks behind Seiya and as soon as she was about to attack Seiya turned around and grabbed her by the legs and swung her over his shoulder.

"Ahh Seiya-kun! Put me down" Alissa pounded on Seiya's back.

"Haha okay Ali-chan" Seiya laughed putting the blonde down.

"So how's the plan coming along?" Alissa winked to Seiya.

"Ugh Ali I hope it works. I love her so much. I loved her since the day we met those many years ago" Alissa noticed the hope in his eyes.

"Well Seiya I think it might happen" Seiya smiled and hugged Alissa. Alissa and Seiya went out for about two months when she and the others came here from America. Alissa could feel that Seiya loved Usagi so they broke up and became the best of friends. He also went out with Michele, who he was also good friends with, before Alissa and Seiya went out.

"Thank you Alissa for the encouragement" they ended the hug.

"Any time Seiya. I'm sure going to miss you when I go back to America. Are you going to visit all of us?" Alissa started to frown.

"Of course dork haha" Seiya playfully punched Alissa.

"Meanie" Alissa playfully punched him back. "Well I'm going to go back to my date. Good luck Seiya" Alissa kissed Seiya on the cheek and walked to her date Nicolas (he was another exchange student except he was from France).

"Sonoko I brought you to the prom and that's it. That's all you asked so see yea" Seiya was rude to the green haired girl. He was holding it in for the last month. She was always cheeky to him. He walked away as her jaw dropped.

He walked over to where Michele was getting a drink.

"Hey stranger what's up?" Seiya tapped her on the shoulder surprising her a bit then she turned around and saw Seiya then put her drink down and pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Usagi seems to be upset over something but she's hiding it with her fake smile. Believe me I know this. We feel the exact same things since we're twins and all haha" Michele and Seiya laughed.

"Well I think I'm going to go on with my plan now" Seiya smiled. "Wish me luck" he winked at Michele before he turned and walked away.

"Taiki, Yaten it's time" Seiya mouthed to his brothers who nodded in response.

"Where did the others go?" Usagi asked noticing Taiki and Yaten gone.

Everyone knew but it was to be kept a secret from Usagi so Makoto spoke up " we don't know".

Suddenly Haruka started speaking over the microphone. "Is everyone having a good time?" everyone screamed yes in response.

"Good, well we actually have a solo act right now" everyone became silent at that moment.

"Please welcome a group calling themselves 'Three Lights' performing Dear Usagi!" Haruka's words stayed with a puzzled Usagi. Then she noticed Seiya on stage with his red electric Gibson guitar in his hand, Taiki with his yellow fender jazz bass, and Yaten with his Gibson keyboard.

"Konnichiwa minna! We are the three lights!" applause roared through the high school gym.

"This song is dedicated to my love Tsukino Usagi" Usagi looked up in utter shock.

"Dear Usagi I've got a letter I would like to send  
it's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the end.  
Should I trust this dialect?  
To convey the right effect?

Dear Usagi I've got some things I'd like to set in pen  
I would have used a pencil but lead's just not permanent.  
Should I trust my printer's ink?  
To express the things I think?

Everything I've tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say

Dear Usagi this envelope will represent my heart  
I'll seal it, send it off and wish it luck with its depart.  
This stamp will be every action that carry my affection  
Across the air and land and sea  
Should I trust the postage due?  
To deliver my heart to you?

Everything I've tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say  
Everything I've tried my best to think of something to contest  
With inside jokes and all the folks could have much more to say

Give you all I can  
Flower and a hand  
I hope this helps you see  
Signed Sincerely me."(Dear Jaime... Sincerely Me by Hellogoodbye)

After Seiya sang there was about a three minute music break. When they finished everyone stood at awe of the performance of there fellow class mates. They were amazing. The audience roared.

Usagi stood there. Watching Seiya perform to **_her. _**Not some random girl but to her!

She could've cried.

When they finished Usagi started forming tears in her eyes and headed over to Mamoru.

"Usako what's wrong?" Mamoru noticed the years in her eyes.

"I have to be honest with myself Mamoru. I want to break up with you. I love Seiya more then you but that doesn't mean I don't love you" Usagi took of the promise ring she received from Mamoru.

"Usagi, I want to thank you for doing this for me. I also have a confession. I love Kakyuu. I love you also but I didn't want to break your heart. Now go to the one you love" Usagi whispered something into Mamoru's ear. Then Mamoru started pushing Usagi towards the stage.

'Why is she talking to him? Isn't she suppose to come up to the stage and tell me she loves me' Seiya had a look of defeat on his face when he noticed Usagi give her promise ring to Mamoru and watch Mamoru push her towards the stage.

He watched as Usagi ran up the stairs to the stage and ran into his arms crying.

"Se…Sei…Seiya I love you so much. I'm so sorry for leaving you" Usagi cried into his jacket grabbing onto the back, clinging on to it.

Seiya stood there holding his angel close to him fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Usa I love you so much too. Never leave me again" and before Usagi could do anything Seiya picked up her chin and kissed her soft pink lips.

She watched as Usagi finally went into the rightful arms she belongs in.

She then noticed Mamoru walking towards her and then she felt something dip her backwards and felt pressure on her lips. In response she wrapped her arms around Mamoru and kissed back.

"I love you Mamo-chan".

"I love you Kakyuu".

"Our feelings we're correct Biliza" Setsuna looked over to her friend that could pass as herself.

"Hai, I'm glad that everyone got there soul mate" Biliza smiled looking at all the couples smiling and dancing.

"I'm going to miss this place when I go back to America" Biliza became slightly depressed.

"Aw Biliza you could always visit my moms willing to take all of you any time" Setsuna gave a faint smile, not normal of her nature.

"Okay, well looks like Alissa and Michele have some one they love" motioning to Alissa with Nicolas and Michele with Ryan, the exchange student from Germany.

"Haha oh well. I have Rishou so I'm going to go now. Ja Ne Biliza see you home" she walked off holding Rishou all the way.

"Oh well I have Matt at home" Biliza smiled walking over to where Alissa and Michele we're finished with their dates.

A/N-Well let me explain who Alissa, Biliza, and Michele are.

Well we are ALL authors for of us are mainly Sailor Moon and the other is Harry Potter.

Well of course I'm Alissa haha.

Biliza and Michele are my good friends that I added in to make them feel special.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

There is about three chapters left.

Ja Ne,

Ali-chan


End file.
